


Bird brain

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [20]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birds, Crack, Dirty Talk, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: “The Fire Fam rescue a parrot from a fire and take him in except that particular parrot has a habit for commenting frankly on everything he sees.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Bird brain

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189358916053/the-fire-fam-rescue-a-parrot-from-a-fire-and-take

# Bird brain

“Sqwaah! Damn Buck looks hot. Oh shit don’t repeat that” it drones on and on.

“Please stop! Are you hungry for something little guy?” Eddie is panicking so he switches tactics.

“Wahh. Are you hungry for little buck?” it replies. 

Eddie’s going to die. He can’t kill this bird. This birds going to kill him.

Chimney is coming over now. Fuck!

“Hey Eddie. How’s Rupert? Hey big guy. Don’t you worry animal control will be here to get you to a better place than this one buddy.”

“Swaa. Eddie’s buck’s little buddy.”

Eddie was sweating now. What could he do.

“I’ve got ‘em. You got any chores Eddie?” Chimney said ignoring what he’d said.

“Uh. No. I can keep an eye on him. I think he likes me.”

“Ha! And here i thought I was the bird person among us.” Chimney said offering up some food.

“Alright it’s my turn with the bird. I finished my duties.” Buck said while joining them.

Great now all they needed was Hen to come with Bobby out of his office.

“Waah! It’s Eddie’s turn with Buck!”

“Did he just say w-?” Buck looked puzzled at Rupert.

“He’s been saying the craziest stuff buck don’t listen to him.” Eddie tried warning him.

Where were animal control? There couldn’t be that many strays to keep them busy.

“Aww! He knows our names Eddie. Isn’t that cute? We like you too Rupert little buddy” buck smiled as chimney looked between them giggling.

“Buck wants Eddie like crazy! Bwah!”

“Ha ha. You’re right he is saying odd stuff huh Eddie” Buck blushed as he took a step back.

He whispered something under his breath. It sounded like psycho but Eddie wasn’t exactly sure.

“Animal control is outside. Looks like this lovely little guy is leaving now.” Hen told them as she came over to see chimney’s face.

“This birds been with us an hour and picked up on these two in no time flat hen” he quietly said to her.

“Buck loves Eddie! Eddie loves buck!” Were Rupert’s last words as his cage was brought downstairs.

Eddie and buck just shrugged while going to sit on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189360222283/promptabuddie-the-fire-fam-rescue-a-parrot-from


End file.
